


Prison Break

by Kajune



Series: Michael and Lucifer, Brothers [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brotherly Love, F/M, Gen, Lucifer is a Little Shit, One Shot, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius always gets himself into trouble. No matter, he has Michael to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Break

There is jeering coming from every direction, mixed with loud cheers and quietly-spoken curses as Michael and the guards walk down the hall in a formation that is meant to ensure the prisoner's safety, but there is nothing to protect him from when every other prisoner is locked up in their cell with absolutely no way of escaping, and if they ever managed to, they'd either re-enter their cell with a missing body part or find themselves buried in the backyard, no gravestone provided.

Closed security prisons rarely provide a chance at freedom, so when a convicted criminal, biker gang leader, bank robber as well as murderer finds himself walking down the hall towards the exit, envy from fellow prisoners is to be expected.

Michael has always known that he would be using his influence in the police department to get his four-times convicted brother out of legal punishment. It didn't matter if the evidence was totally against him or that he had outright confessed to his latest crime, as an older brother, Michael is incapable of betraying Lucius.

Better known as Lucifer, the King of Hell.

At the age of 16, Lucius found himself arrested for beating a student black and blue and causing him to lose half his teeth and sight. At 18, Lucius formed his own gang of bikers known as the Residents of Hell, and indeed, going by the trouble they caused with their noisy partying and total disregard for subtlety and manners, it was a title many believed in.

Lucius was arrested a year later for selling drugs. He got out within six months, while the other gang members remained imprisoned, even to this very day. Michael received letters from said gang members when Lucius was arrested three years later for robbing a bank. They begged him not to help Lucius again.

He did, but he waited one year before he pleaded with his boss. It was by good fortune that Michael's boss at the time was the father of his girlfriend Anna. In addition, Lucius had given his reason for committing the robbery was so he could afford to buy them a wedding gift, and in truth, Michael and Anna had promised to marry within four months.

The embarrassment led to a postponed marriage, but by now, they have delivered a child.

Lucius bonded with their son well, maybe too much. Seemingly out of jealousy, Lucius sought out a woman he once had a crush on, and while they began dating, she was proven to be horribly unfaithful. Michael begged him to do things the right way, but when Lucius' girlfriend Lilith was caught cheating on him with a marine officer, Lucius simply picked up a blade and ended his own suffering.

Surely murder would have earned him less mercy from his brother, despite how sympathetic Michael was, but when his colleagues informed him that Lucius was practically taking control of the prison and its inhabitants, they felt it would be safe before he orchestrated a major prison break, by moving him out.

While the decision was to grant solitary confinement, Michael brushed it off, since their father was a fan of using this method as punishment, and admitted that Lucius' rebellious nature came from repeated hours of being stuck in a dark closet. The police then switched to moving Lucius to another prison, but through softly spoken suggestions, Michael got them to believe that the same issue would occur.

They relented, and any superiors Michael had were left to sigh in distress and pray to the heavens hoping Michael could watch over his brother himself. He promised them nothing, but here he is, two years after the murder, now leading his brother towards sweet-tasting freedom.

Lucius doesn't look entirely happy though, likely because he was enjoying himself as the leader of an army of 700 men. Power always sounded so delicious to Lucius. As they walk, Lucius keeps his head bowed, avoiding the many eyes watching him from above and all around.

There are five other guards besides Michael making this journey. Each of them are armed with at least one weapon. For Michael, it is solely to keep the other prisoners at bay, while the guards are more worried about the handcuffed Lucius lashing out and attacking them.

It's a fear shared by many, excluding Michael.

The prisoners continue to make noises even after Lucius leaves their sight. Following normal procedures, Lucius eventually has the handcuffs removed and his favorite outfit ready to wear to replace the dirty orange prison garb that somehow suits him.

Michael holds his brother's hand as they exit the main entrance gate of the prison, each guard staring at them with mild disapproval. Michael doesn't blame them, however. The things he does for Lucius shouldn't even be possible. In the most basic term, what he's been doing for his brother is reckless. A few call it insane.

Michael and Lucius slip into a shiny black Ford Focus parked just outside. It's then that Lucius says something.

"Thanks for freeing me, bro, I owe you one." He pecks Michael on the cheek like he always does when he's happy. Without waiting for a reply, he digs into Michael's glove compartment and finds a photograph of little Castiel there, and stares at it fondly, or hungrily, or whatever those softened eyes intend to mean.

Michael just hopes he doesn't cause any further trouble, but like the guards have every right to feel displeased about him, Lucius has every right to trust him, because as family, they should always stick together.

In response to the statement, Michael utters a "you have no idea", and starts the engine, intent on getting away before someone can have a change of heart.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I decided to write. It's got no real plot, other than to show a brotherly relationship between Michael and Lucifer. I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
